Lost then Found
by Serene Beauty of Aphrodite
Summary: First LOtRSM crossover fic. Minako and Haruka Umishiro’s village was attacked and lost everything. Meeting up with the people of Golden Hill, they follow them to Helms Deep to help out. Full and better summery inside.


A.N. =) My try at a Lord of The Rings/Sailor Moon fic! And of course it's going to be Legolas/Minako fic since there is only one of them out so far and it's one of my favorites!!! Read kale-leonheart-dincht's Time Scares fic. It's cool! OH! AND I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR LORD OF THE RINGS!! This is held during and after the second movie. I'll give you a better summery here since it could not fit in the categories.  
  
Summery:  
  
Their village was attacked by orcs and their mother and friends were mercifully slaughtered. They were able to sneak away before they could be found by the enemy and now must try to survive. Minako never wanted to see her mother die before her eyes and Haruka never wanted her little sister to see so much bloodshed. During their journey to find safety, they see from afar the army of Saruman heading towards Helm's Deep for battle. When the sisters are found by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli leading the people from Golden Hill to Helm's Deep, they tell them of what they saw. With a battle uprising, friendships forming, and a fear of death in each soul, they must try to live the night until they can get help.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A loud swift of a wooden sword made a wosh sound. A tall short sandy blonde girl stood in the stable, wearing a ragged brown shirt and torn up black pants. She concentrated on one spot of a haystack before swiftly jabbing her wooden sword into it. She repeated again at a different spot as many times as she could. She slammed her sword into a wooden pillar and kicked a pail from the ground. It flew and landed on the other side of the stable. The loud attack shout of each plunge made the ears of the horses perk. When the room was filled with hard breathing after awhile, they knew it was over.  
  
Throwing her sword down on the ground, Haruka slumped down to her knees and sat on her feet. She was trying to get her breath back, her hair falling on her eyes and sweat sliding down her forehead. Her practice for the day was over.  
  
"Mom forbids us to fight you know," a voice came from the entrance of the stable. It was another blonde, with long yellow hair as bright as the sun. She was dressed in a dirty torn up gray dress. But she wore brown pants underneath. And Haruka noticed a wooden sword hiding behind the other girl's back.  
  
"And that's why you're wearing pants when it's not proper for females to. And stop trying to hide the sword. I can see it from here Minako." Haruka stood up from her spot and dusted the hay and dirt that stuck to her rear- end and legs.  
  
Minako smiled with glee. She held her wooden sword in front of her and walked towards her older sister. "Can we duel? It's been awhile and I have practiced."  
  
Unlike any of the girls in their home village, the Umishiro (which I think means white ocean) sisters loved to fence. Their father fought in a war long ago and died in it. But the need to hold a blade passed down to his two daughters, Minako and Haruka. Ever since Haruka was little and watched her father train, she fell in love with sword fencing. And when Minako caught her practicing years ago, the young girl also fell in love with it. Now, against their mother wishes, they would secretly fight to build up their skills. And one day Haruka hoped that she could fight in a war just like her father.  
  
Picking up the wooden sword on the floor, Haruka smirked and pointed it at Minako. "Let's see how much you've improved." And again the room was filled with the sounds of two wooden swords slamming into each other.  
  
When the sun was setting on the west, Minako and Haruka's duel was close to finish. Blocking each of Minako moves, Haruka slammed her sword against her sister's, causing Minako to loose grip of the handle. Minako's dirty sweaty face held disappointment while Haruka gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"Again I lost," Minako said unhappily, going over to pick up her sword. She whipped the sweat on top of her eyebrows with her sleeves before taking a deep breath. Haruka patted her on the back.  
  
"You're still good. After all, I have been training before you. Naturally I would be better at it." Haruka was right. The four years of age apart gave Haruka a better advantage since she had been training since she was six. Minako only started four years ago. "C'mon. We better go before mum starts wondering where we are."  
  
They went out of the stable and headed back to their small hut. Sneaking through the back door so their mother could not see, Minako headed straight into her room to get out of her pants. Haruka on the other hand went into the washroom to get cleaned up.  
  
Unlike Minako, the two sister's mother did not mind seeing Haruka in pants, even if it displeased her. Haruka was what you called a cross dresser. She always liked to dress in her father's clothes and hated dresses. She even kept her hair short, looking very much like her father. But still, she was attractive in many men's' eyes. If they were not scared of her they would probably agree to marry her.  
  
"Oh dear, you're back. Where's Minako?" a woman in her middle thirty's, about 5'4 with bright blonde hair in a bun, asked coming into the small bathroom to see her oldest daughter washing her face. "And you're filthy! What did you do in that stable all day?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haruka grabbed a torn towel to take the dirt off her cheeks. "I was just tending to the animals." Of course this was a lie but Haruka was good at it, never giving any signs to her mother that she was fibbing.  
  
"I'm here mum," Minako called from the small kitchen, already taking out some fresh vegetables from the garden out of a basket. Like Haruka resembling her father, Minako resembled her mother. She had her long shiny blonde hair, bright cornflower eyes, and even her beauty. Minako was now only wearing her ragged worn-out dress.  
  
Seeing her youngest daughter, their mother went to the kitchen to help get dinner ready. "After dinner Haruka, you can take a bath." She said. When getting a better look at Minako's dirty hair, she added, "And Minako, you can too."  
  
After dinner and the bath, Haruka lay on her bed gazing up at the ceiling. At the moment, she wanted to hold a sword. Her need for it was growing each day and she hated it that she couldn't. Her hands were in a fist at her side as she imagined the feeling of battling. *Some day I'll be just like you dad.*  
  
"Hey!" Minako's happy voice broke in her thoughts. Looking up she saw Minako in a clean worn-out yellow dress and her hair, still wet from the bath, falling loosely behind her back. In her hand was her red bow. "What's that matter?" Minako asked, seeing the look on her sister's face.  
  
"I want to fight so badly, I want to hold a sword. I know I'm better at fencing than any man out there. And the fact I'm a woman, they still won't let me." Minako sensed the sad note in Haruka's voice. She was the only one who knew Haruka's obsession to fighting with swords. Taking a seat beside her on the bed, Minako handed her the red ribbon to do her hair.  
  
"Haruka you're-." Minako was about to comfort her sister when their mother ran into the room, her face pale and her eyes wide with shock. She had her cloak on and a carrier was on her shoulder. Quickly grabbed both of her daughters, getting Haruka off the bed and Minako on her feet, she said nothing. "What's the matter mum?" Minako asked.  
  
"No time for explanations!" Their mother's voice was shaky but harsh. "Quickly, put on your cloaks and get out! Hurry!" She grabbed Minako's cloak near her bedside and flung it around Minako. Haruka, not sure what was going on, obeyed and put hers on. It was there that she heard screams coming from outside.  
  
"Haruka!" Turning to her mother, the older woman nearly threw the handbag at her, filled with bread and blankets. "If anything goes wrong, I want you to take you and your sister out of here! Don't turn back and don't get caught! Do you hear me?!" Her mother shouted, pushing them both out of the door. "We're going to take the back, don't be seen!"  
  
"But mother, what's going on?" Haruka asked confused. Minako was able to hear the screams too as they got closer to the back door. Her face was pale, and she was starting to get goose-bumps. Her mother was acting so strange, it freaked her out.  
  
"The worst has come my darlings; we're being attacked by orcs! Now don't waste time, they'll-" She was cut off by the front door slamming open. In a flash two orcs came barging in. "Oh gods no!" their mother gasped as Minako and Haruka's eyes went wide. Never in the two girls' lives have they ever seen an orc. And such ugly ones at that.  
  
"Look! Fresh meat!" One of them snickered, holding a huge axe in his hand, stepping towards them. "Where do you think you three meals are going?" the other asked, who had a sword in his hand. They held the white mark of Saruman on their helmets.  
  
"By gods," Haruka gasped. *What are they doing here!* she panicked. She was scared; she was glued to her spot. And she could tell her mother and Minako were too since they did not move either. Minako had grabbed her mother's arm tightly.  
  
"I'll eat this one!" the one with the sword said, pointing at their mother. And you can have that one," meaning Haruka. "We can share the other one for dessert." Minako stiffen at what he said. They licked their lips, as they gazed at the three blondes.  
  
"Come to papa," the orc with the axe said, raising his weapon and running up to them. He was heading straight for Minako's and Haruka's mother.  
  
Reacting quickly, Minako pushed her mother out of the way. They fall to the ground as Haruka slammed her elbow into the orc's chest. But since the orc was wearing chest armor, it hurt her, not doing any damage to him.  
  
She growled, getting out of the way from the swing of the axe. While she dodged him, the other orc attacked at Minako and her mother on the floor. Still frightened to death, Minako pulled her mother on her feet and ran from him. Haruka moved away, getting behind the table to escape from the orc. When she glanced towards Minako in a split second, she got an idea.  
  
"Minako! Lead him towards me!" she yelled across the room. Minako looked at her puzzled but did not have time to ask why. She pushed her mother out of the way again as the orc was tailing on her. She led him towards Haruka, who was running towards her with her orc right behind.  
  
When the girls meet in the middle of the room, the orcs just inches away from them, they heard them laugh. "Ahaha, now the game is over," one orc said, both raising their weapons and bringing it down to each girl. Minako's and Haruka's mother did not get the idea that was in Haruka's mind and let out a scream. But it went so fast. Haruka pulled Minako quickly down to their hands and knees and rolled away. The axe and the sword went pass each other and split the orcs in half.  
  
"Oh gods," Minako said sickly, getting up off the floor. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand and turned away. Her mother was relived that her two daughters were safe and hugged them tightly.  
  
Haruka stepped towards the orc with the sword, its blade all covered in black blood. Picking it up and wiping it on the orc's shirt, she turned to her family. "Let's go."  
  
The sword was nothing that she imagined. It was heavier than the real sword she held when she was younger that belonged to her father. This took both of her hands to hold on. But it was nothing she could not handle. At least that's what she kept saying.  
  
Minako quickly picked up the handbag Haruka dropped a while ago and followed her mother and older sister out the back door. The next thing she saw made her whole body cold. Many of the houses were burning in flames. And dead bodies lay all around. The screams of their friend's pierced into her ears. *By gods, this can't be happening.*  
  
"Minako, come on!" Haruka urged and she pulled her sister forward. They hid behind their small shed to make sure they were not seen. They could see the orcs chasing other human beings and cutting them in half, in front of their eyes. Unknown to them, an orc was near by. He smelled the flesh of man very close by and followed the scent. And there he saw the three blondes, hiding.  
  
"AH!" he growled, raising his sword up. Haruka saw and acted quickly. Lifted the sword up with all her might, she blocked it. She swung again and stabbed the orc's side. He fell. Dead.  
  
"Haruka," Minako gasped, grabbing a hold of her older sister as she balanced her self. "I'm ok." Haruka said, feeling dizzy. She had just killed someone. Even if it was an orc, she had just taken a life away. This of course did not make her too pleased.  
  
But while this was happening, the orc's partner saw Haruka kill the orc. *They won't get away from me* he growled, picking up his arrow.  
  
"We must go. Quickly now!" Minako's and Haruka's mother broke in. She turned around and was about to make a run for it when an arrow whooshed pass Minako and Haruka and stabbed their mother right in the chest, killing her instantly.  
  
"MOTHER!" Minako screamed running towards her. Haruka's eyes went wide and her mouth was left open with shock. Her mother was dead. Turning around quickly, away from the sight of Minako hugging their now dead mother, she saw the orc. "RUN!" she screamed, pulling Minako away from the corpse and took cover from the orc's arrows.  
  
They ran down the road, Haruka dragging her crying sister with her. She could see the dark woods not too far away. The screams could still be heard, the sky was brightened because of the flames, and the grass was all covered in blood. They had lost everything. 


End file.
